theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend
Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend is a Sing-Along DVD released in February 6, 2007. It is the last and final in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips. Plot Jerry then brings everyone else to attention when he explains that he was snacking on an end table when he saw some kind of electric plug. Junior then tells Jerry to plug it in, and when Jerry does, it turns out that the plug powers up the ship's engines, restoring power to the U.S.S. Applepies once again. Scooter is even more impressed by the gourds' ingenuity. With that, Jimmy and Jerry then start singing "I Can Be Your Friend", explaining that even though we're not the same, we can still be friends. Even Bob, Larry, Scooter, and Junior join in the song as well, before Bob and Larry take Junior back home again. Bob and Larry then sing the song "God is Bigger", explaining to Junior that God is bigger than everything and that he should not be afraid of everything around us. When they ask Junior to look out the window and tell them what he sees, he says that he sees lots of stars in the sky. Bob and Larry further explain to Junior that God made everything in the world and that everything that God made is special to him. Bob then tells Junior that he and Larry brought someone for Junior to meet. Frankencelery then crashes into Junior's room as well, scaring Junior so much that he hides in his toy chest. However, Frankencelery explains that his real name is Phil Winkelstein, as well as explaining that he's an actor from Toledo. He then explains that it was his job to pretend to be Frankencelery on TV and that he's just a regular guy who would never hurt anybody. Once Junior fully understands this, he sings the next verse of "God is Bigger", before Bob, Larry, and Frankencelery also join in the song as well. The French Peas are then ejected towards the stage after that, before the Swarming Balls of Disorder come up with "Nautical Refuse" as the topic and genre of the song. Because of this, Jean-Claude and Phillipe then start singing "There's A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea". The Wisemen then start singing "Oh, No!", thinking of all the possible ways to get rid of Daniel. The Wisemen then come up with an idea before they leave the palace afterwards. Jean-Claude and Phillipe look down in time to notice the Israelites marching around the city, before they ask them what they're doing. When Jimmy explains what they're doing, the French Peas then start taunting them by singing the song "Keep Walking", before a bunch of other peas join in the song. This leads to Dave singing the song "Big Things Too!" about how even though Goliath is bigger than the Israelites, God is even bigger than Goliath, and that little guys can do big things too. Despite this, King Saul says in song that Dave should try on his armor which will be used to protect him in battle against Goliath. When the curtain is pulled away, King Saul's armor is much too heavy for Dave, so he falls over after taking the first hop, before he says that he should fight Goliath just as he is. When King Saul tries to protest against this decision, Dave resumes singing about how God is even bigger than Goliath, and that with God's help, little guys can do big things too. After Dave leaves, King Saul decides to support Dave's decision, though rather reluctantly. A barbershop quartet, comprised of the Scallions and Frankencelery, sing a song about a man who lived so long ago in the Alps and would help people's pets in a most unusual way. The man is a veterinarian (played by Larry the Cucumber) who is assisted by his nurse (played by Pa Grape). The first of the veterinarian's patients is a "poor sick penguin" (played by Harry the Penguin), who had been brought in by a young boy (played by Junior Asparagus). The doctor makes note that the penguin has a fever and blue toes, but sings to the penguin by way of yodeling, claiming that it will help the penguin feel better. The penguin spits out his thermometer, before the nurse gives the boy some penicillin "for your sickly arctic bird". The quartet then sing about how no one could explain about the wonders of the veterinarian's practice. The nurse is now on the phone with the doctor, explaining that the penguin is "up and kicking". The next of the doctor's patients is a cat who had been brought in by a man (played by Bob the Tomato). The doctor sings that the cat is "feeling nauseous and a week past due". Just like he did with the penguin, the doctor then sings to the cat by way of yodeling to help her feel better. The nurse then tells the man to drive into the city and to "buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty". The quartet then sing about how the doctor's practice grew and that his profits flew until one day when the nurse asked for a raise in pay, which the doctor denied after some pondering. The nurse is on the phone with the doctor, explaining that the cat is feeling great and that she had 6 kittens, one of which they named after the doctor. This time, the next patient is a grizzly bear, who has quite a few bear traps on him, that had been brought in by a boy (played by Percy Pea), while the doctor notes that the "bear-trapped teddy" is quite uncomfy and that he might be too. The doctor then sings to the bear by yodeling, like he did before, but this time, this only makes the bear feel even worse than before, causing him to start wrecking the office. The quartet then sing that the moral of the story is that "when you go a little loopy, better keep your nurse well-paid". The bear then chases after the doctor after that, before chasing him out the door as the song then ends. Despite that, Pa Grape has been selected as the next performer for the second time, before the Swarming Balls of Disorder come up with Big Band Big Donkey as the topic and genre of the song. Because of this, Pa sings "Eerie Canal", complete with a stuffed mule serving as Sal, the mule in the song. When he asks them to forgive him, they forgive him, before Mr. Nezzer then asks if there's any way that he can make it up to them. Shack then answers that he could sing of their songs, before he starts singing the song "Stand Up", before Rack and Benny also join in as well, singing about how God wants us to stand up for what we believe in when we're faced with the peer pressure of doing things that we're not supposed to do. Everyone in the factory then sings the song, as George then smiles at the viewers. Because of this, Gideon decides that he needs a sign to indicate that God has chosen him. Soon, the angel then has a band of angels play a rousing song, explaining to Gideon that God is the creator of everything and that he wants his followers to have trust in what directions he has for them. The angel then asks Gideon what sign he wants from God, with Gideon telling him that he'll leave some lamb's fleece on the ground, telling him to have God make the ground dry but the fleece wet. The next morning, when Gideon wakes up, he finds that the ground around him is dry, but when he picks up the fleece, he discovers that it is sopping wet, which he uses to bath himself. The angel then asks Gideon if he believes that God has chosen him now, Gideon tells him that he needs one more sign to be certain that God really has chosen him. This time, Gideon tells the angel to have God make the ground wet but the fleece dry. The next morning, when Gideon wakes up, he discovers that the ground is really wet, but when he picks up the fleece, he discovers that it is not one bit wet. Because of this, Gideon then decides to embrace the job that God has given him, just as the angel then ends his song after that. Once all of the Israelites (played by Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Percy Pea, Scooter Carrot, Jimmy Gourd, and Jerry Gourd) find out about this, they become joyous, singing the song "Promised Land" about how they're happy to be finally heading for the Promised Land at last after so long. Songs * I Can Be Your Friend (Are You My Neighbor?) * God Is Bigger (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Keep Walking (Josh and the Big Wall!) * Big Things, Too! (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (The End of Silliness?) * Erie Canal (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * Stand Up! (Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Great "I Am"! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * Promised Land (Bonus song) (Josh and the Big Wall!) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Boyz in the Sink * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Fun Facts Trivia * I Can Be Your Friend is repeated from Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber. Remarks * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger, Larry's High Silk Hat, Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, Schoolhouse Polka, and Gated Community are heard throughout the DVD, but those songs are not included in the actual video. * Kristen Blegen and Shelby Vischer are credited, but Good Morning George and Thankfulness Song aren't included. Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * MadameBlueberry304.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * BellyButton5.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * LarryasSven.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheatreOmelet.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush122.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush123.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * LordOfTheBeans.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png * LarryMobileMark2.png * GatedCommunity1.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend1.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy140.JPG * ICanBeYourFriend1.png * ICanBeYourFriend2.png * ICanBeYourFriend3.png * ICanBeYourFriend4.png * ICanBeYourFriend5.png * ICanBeYourFriend6.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend9.png * ICanBeYourFriend10.png * ICanBeYourFriend11.png * ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg * VegTrek01.PNG * 02f0e78da5aa2a69c1df8bffaf2ed920.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper78.png * TalesFromtheCrisper79.png * TalesFromtheCrisper80.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper82.png * TalesFromtheCrisper83.png * TalesFromtheCrisper84.png * TalesFromtheCrisper85.png * TalesFromtheCrisper86.png * TalesFromtheCrisper87.png * TalesFromtheCrisper88.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper90.png * TalesFromtheCrisper91.png * TalesFromtheCrisper92.png * TalesFromtheCrisper93.png * TalesFromtheCrisper94.png * TalesFromtheCrisper95.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * TalesFromtheCrisper97.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper99.png * TalesFromtheCrisper100.png * TalesFromtheCrisper101.png * TalesFromtheCrisper102.png * TalesFromtheCrisper103.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend3.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment65.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment66.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment67.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment68.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment69.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment70.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment71.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment72.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment73.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment74.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment76.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment77.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment78.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment79.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment80.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment81.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment82.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment83.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment84.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment85.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment86.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment87.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment88.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment89.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment90.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment91.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment92.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment93.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment94.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment95.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment96.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment97.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment98.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment99.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment100.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment101.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment102.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment103.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment104.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment105.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment106.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment107.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment108.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment109.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment110.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment111.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment112.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment113.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment114.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment115.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment116.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment117.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment118.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment119.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment120.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment121.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment122.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment123.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment124.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment125.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment126.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment127.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment128.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment129.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment130.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment131.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment132.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment133.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment134.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment135.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment136.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment137.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment138.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment139.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment140.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment141.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment142.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment143.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment144.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment145.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment146.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment147.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment148.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment149.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment150.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment151.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment152.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment153.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment154.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment155.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment156.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment157.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment158.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment159.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment160.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment161.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment162.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment163.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment164.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment165.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment166.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment167.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment168.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment169.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment170.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment171.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment172.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment173.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment174.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment175.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment176.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment177.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment178.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment179.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment180.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment181.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment182.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment183.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment184.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment185.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment186.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment187.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment188.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment189.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment190.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment191.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment192.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment193.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment194.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment195.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment196.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment197.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment198.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment199.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment200.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend4.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend5.png * JoshAndTheBigWall.png * KeepWalking.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend6.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle174.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle175.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle176.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle177.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle178.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle179.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle180.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle181.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle182.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle183.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle184.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle185.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle186.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle187.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle188.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle189.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle190.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle191.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle192.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle193.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle194.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle195.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle196.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle197.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle198.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle199.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle200.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle201.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle202.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle203.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle204.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle205.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle206.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle207.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle208.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle209.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle210.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle211.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend7.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps1.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps2.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps3.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps4.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps5.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps6.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps7.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps8.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps9.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps10.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps11.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps12.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps13.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps14.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps15.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps16.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps17.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps18.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps19.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps20.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps21.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps22.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps23.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps24.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps25.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps26.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps27.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps28.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps29.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps30.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps31.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps32.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps33.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps34.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps35.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps36.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps37.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps38.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps39.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps40.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps41.png * TheYodelingVeterinarianOfTheAlps42.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend8.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend9.png * Stand.jpg * ChocolateFactory.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend10.png * SingAlongs-ICanBeYourFriend11.png * ThePromisedLand2.png * IceCreamAndPlates.png * ThePromiseLand.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * Josh and the Big Wall 18.jpg * Josh and the Big Wall 19.jpg Miscellaneous # SingAlongsICanBeYourFriendFrontCover.png # CanBeYourFriendPrototypeCover.jpg = Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend = Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend is a Sing-Along DVD released in 2007. It is the last and final in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips. Songs * I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) * God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * Big Things, Too! (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) * Erie Canal (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) * Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * The Great "I Am"! (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * The Promised Land (Bonus song, from Josh and the Big Wall!) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Boyz in the Sink * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Fun Facts Trivia * I Can Be Your Friend is repeated from Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber. Remarks * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger, Larry's High Silk Hat, Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, Schoolhouse Polka, and Gated Community are heard throughout the DVD, but those songs are not included in the actual video. * Kristen Blegen and Shelby Vischer are credited, but Good Morning George and Thankfulness Song aren't included. *